Dans l'ombre de nos pas
by Lukylz
Summary: Ivy Lawson débarque sur Terra Nova contre sa volonté et va devoir faire face, comme les autres, à la destruction du portail et ses conséquences.


_Ceci est une fanfiction se basant sur le monde de Terra Nova. Pour ceux qui connaissent la série, mon histoire commence à la fin de la première saison._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : New world.**

Je suffoque. J'ai pourtant la bouche grande ouverte mais c'est comme si j'avais oublié comment on respirait. Ma main se porte immédiatement à ma gorge, comme pour vérifier que rien ni personne ne m'étrangle. Mais je suis seule ici, au milieu de ces arbres gigantesques que je vois pour la première fois. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterris ici, ni même pourquoi, si bien que je m'imagine facilement en plein milieu d'un horrible cauchemar.

Le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds, et dans ma chute, je ne vois que le rocher qui m'arrive en plein visage.

Et puis, plus rien que le noir et un silence violent.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux à nouveau, je met quelques minutes avant de distinguer nettement ce qui m'entoure. Le tourbillon de couleurs me donne la nausée, mais je crains que ce soit aussi le coup que j'ai pris à la tête. Je sais que je suis en danger, car je n'ai rien ni personne pour me secourir si jamais je venais à apprendre que j'avais une hémorragie cérébrale.

Peut-être que ma mort serait rapide. Et à bien y réfléchir, ce ne serait pas un si mauvais endroit pour mourir. Je suis forcément entrain d'halluciner de toutes façons. Il n'y a presque plus de forêt en 2048, ni même de bleu sur le ciel qui surplombe la ville où je suis, à cet instant, perdue sans aucun doute.

Pourtant, plus les minutes passent, plus mon corps commence à reprendre des forces. J'arrive même à m'asseoir. Mais le décors ne bouge pas du tout. Je commence même à sentir le vent me chatouiller le visage. Ce n'est pas logique.

Je regarde partout autour de moi, sans rien reconnaitre.

Et puis, les souvenirs me reviennent.

Je n'hallucine pas, au contraire, tout est bien réel. Mais ce n'est pas plus rassurant. Je me souviens du tourbillon de lumière après qu'on m'est poussée à travers le portail. Je me souviens la chute violente sur la terre ferme, et le dernier visage que j'ai pu observer. Je me souviens de son regard, sans une once de pitié avant de me remémorer avec quelle force il m'a poussé à travers 85 millions d'années.

Je suis à Terra Nova, un paradis que j'ai toujours imaginé effrayant.

Et soudain, je me souviens pourquoi j'avais peur d'être envoyée ici. Je sais que quelque part, peut-être même à côté de moi à cet instant, il y a des prédateurs d'une violence sans nom qui n'hésiteraient pas une seule seconde à me prendre comme déjeuner. Il y a aussi des hommes et des femmes ne craignant pas la morale, qui pourraient se servir de moi à des fins plus tragiques encore que la mort, pour des raisons que j'ignore.

Pas la moindre carte, pas la moindre arme, pas la moindre aide.

Je sais également qu'il y a une colonie, menée par le commandant Taylor, qui est censée préparer un monde meilleur. C'est pour cet objectif que la plupart des gens traversent le portail. C'est d'ailleurs l'excuse qui a été donnée au monde entier quand à l'ouverture d'une telle chose.

Le monde d'où je viens court à sa perte, et ne tiendra que quelques dizaines d'années avant de subir les conséquences de ses abus. Terra Nova est la solution pour remédier aux folies des hommes.

Mais comme bien souvent, la population a été bernée.

Et je me retrouve condamnée contre mon grès.

Pas une minute à perdre, il faut que je trouve un refuge avant de devoir tester mes capacités au corps à corps contre un dinosaure. L'adrénaline m'aide à me relever, me faisant totalement oublier mon mal de tête et mes nausées. Je connais la théorie de la survie, il est temps que j'apprenne la pratique.

D'une certaine manière, rester en vie est ce que je sais faire de mieux. J'ai bien survécu sept mois dans la maison du diable !

Il faut que je me trouve à manger, et à boire, et une arme, et...

Je commence à paniquer. Livrée à moi-même, je me demande même si Terra Nova existe.

J'ai eu l'occasion durant ma captivité de m'instruire grâce à beaucoup d'ouvrages. Je pourrais essayer de reconnaitre les plantes comestibles dans les environs, et même essayer de me repérer en fonction de l'endroit où elle pousse pour rejoindre la colonie, et essayer d'y trouver refuge.

Mais pour ça, il faut que je reste en vie.

A mesure que j'observe les environs, je remarque quelque chose d'étrange, à moitié caché sous le feuillage d'un buisson. Je reconnais un tissus bleu marine, qui ne peut être que la création de l'homme. Je m'avance avec prudence en sa direction, sachant que je devais m'attendre à tout.

Un cri m'immobilise. C'est un croisement entre un grognement et un croassement qui ne peut venir que d'une bête que je ne voudrais pas rencontrer. J'essaye de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal, mais la peur est omniprésente. Je sais qu'à l'écho, ce dinosaure doit se trouver à plus de cinq kilomètres de ma position, mais je sais aussi qu'un rien pourrait me tuer.

Je pourrais déjà être entrain de m'éteindre d'une hémorragie, ce qui rendrait mes efforts vains et pathétique.

Mais dans l'espoir d'avoir une chance, je ne pouvais pas laisser la peur m'arrêter à la moindre difficulté.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment été courageuse. J'ai toujours eu peur de tout, y comprit de mon ombre. Les seules fois où j'ai trouvé la force de vaincre mes craintes, c'était celles où je me devais de protéger mon petit frère.

Louis... Il me manque. On dit que le temps guérit les peines, mais même après deux ans, je suis toujours face à une plaie béante au milieu de mon coeur. Et rien ne s'arrange, au contraire.

Je me force à être forte en sa mémoire, et reprend ma marche, plus attentive que jamais.

A mesure que j'avance, le tissus prend forme. C'est un sac-à-dos, bien amoché. Je distingue déjà ce qui ressemble à un pull : mon pull. C'est mon sac ! Il a du tomber lors de ma chute !

Je me précipite alors vers lui, me rappelant que j'y avais glissé un couteau, un arc et flèches avant mon départ. Ils sont certes des cadeaux de mes ravisseurs, mais ils peuvent m'aider dans ma survie.

Ils sont intacts. Comme les vêtements que j'avais emporté. Et la peluche de Louis.

Rapidement, je mets le sac à dos sur mon épaule gauche, et mes flèches sur l'épaule droite pour être capable de marcher tout en me défendant. La lumière commençait à s'estomper, m'indiquant donc que le jour va bientôt s'en aller. La nuit, il y a beaucoup plus de danger ici bas, trouver un refuge devenait ma priorité.

Il fallait que j'avance, et vite.

Je décide d'aller vers le Sud, sans vraiment de raison particulière.

Et alors même que j'entreprenais mon voyage, un cris m'arrête à nouveau. Mais ce cri était humain, et ce qu'il clamait m'était destiné.

\- Arrêtez-vous et jetez vos armes.

Je me retourne dans un geste vif et découvre deux hommes, me braquant avec leur pistolet.

\- Jetez vos armes mademoiselle ! ordonna celui de gauche.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demandais-je paniquée.

\- Nous sommes des soldats de Terra Nova et...

\- Prouvez-le, criais-je alors en reculement.

Mais avant qu'ils me répondent, je me suis pris les pieds dans une branche et je suis tombée en arrière. Ma tête à sans doute cogné quelque chose à nouveau, car l'instant d'après, j'étais dans le noir complet. Encore.


End file.
